


Umbrella

by jessywritesfandoms



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I mean, M/M, help this boy, jake is an emotional mess, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessywritesfandoms/pseuds/jessywritesfandoms
Summary: Jake has never been good at expressing his feelings. Perhaps it was the lack of emotional support from his parents. Perhaps it was living alone in the woods without human contact. Whatever the reason, Jake wasn’t good at it. So that means, he’s a total mess when he meets a cute boy and develops a crush on him.





	Umbrella

   Emotions weren’t something natural to Jake. He never properly expressed how he felt. Growing up, his father taught him on strength, and made the connection that emotions were for the weak. That Jake should be ashamed for crying, whenever he fell of his bicycle or when his best friend moved away. Because of this, Jake wasn’t good at saying his emotions.  
   When Jake got older, he didn’t see the need too. He moved away deep into a cabin in the woods. He didn’t exactly have neighbors to talk too, and become best friends with. Jake didn’t exactly get the chance to have a heart to heart with someone. That all changed of course when he met three people.  
   During a hike through the woods, he ran into a trio of people being idiots. A red headed girl was attempting to climb a tree; which branches were poison oak. A girl with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail was grabbing at her leg trying to pull her down. Then there was a boy passed out on the ground next to them. His face was facing the dirt, and he didn’t seem to be responsive.  
   Turns out they all went for a camping trip, which ended them getting drunk and losing their way back to their tents. After Jake made sure they were all fine, he helped them find their tents and their way out of the woods.  
   Soon enough, the red headed girl came back. Her name was Meg. She seemed nice enough. She invited him out for some coffee as thanks for helping her and her friends. Jack was going to turn down the offer, but Meg was very persistent. So he ended up going anyway.  
   When they got to the coffee shop, Jake saw the girl with dreadlocks waiting for them. Her name was Claudette. The two sat down, while Meg went to go order for them. Jake and Claudette got to talking, when the door bell rang out. Claudette looked over, a huge grin on her face.  
   “Dwight! We’re over here!” Claudette called out.  
   Jake turned around to see who she was calling out too. Jake sucked in a breath. It was the boy from before. Without his face being buried in the dirt, he actually looked cute. His hair looked soft and neat. His white shirt and tie were pressed and clean. His face was fair, and free from any blemishes. Jake couldn’t help but stare. Meg pulled him out of his state.  
   “Jake I got us cookies.” Meg smiled.     “Dig in.”  
   Jake blinked in confusion. The boy,   Dwight, was suddenly sitting next to him. Dwight gave him a friendly little wave.  
   “Hi. It’s nice to see you again.” Dwight smiled at him.  
   Jake stared at him. He opened his mouth to respond. Then he realized how dry his mouth was. Dwight was closer now. God his cheeks. They looked perfect for squeezing. Jake then realized he was staring, because Dwight gave him a confused look. Jake’s face heated up. He quickly shut his mouth and turned away from Dwight.  
   “Oh…okay.” Dwight let out a nervous chuckle.  
   Meg playfully nudged at Jake’s shoulder.  
   “A man of few words huh?” Meg grinned. “I like that in a dude. Too bad I’m spoken for.” She gave a wink to Claudette.  
   “Oh you.” Claudette giggled, sipping at her tea.  
   “What about you Jake?” Meg asked. “Got anybody?”  
   Jake didn’t respond at first.  
   “Or ex lovers?” Meg sat up in her seat. “You gotta have some lovers! Man like you, ladies and men can’t resist!”  
   Claudette stepped in before he could answer.  
   “Meg stop bothering the boy.” She gave a playful slap on Meg’s arm.  
   Dwight laughed at that. It made Jake look over at him again. The heat spreading across his face. Jake couldn’t believe how adorable that laugh was. What was happening? He barely met this guy. Then why did he keep staring at him? Why was feeling his chest tighten? Oh no. He was staring again.  
Dwight waved at him again, giving him a nervous smile.  
   Jake narrowed his eyes, and sharply turned away from him. No way. He was not crushing on some guy he barely met. Nope. No. No. No! Jake decided to pretend as if the guy wasn’t even there. Jake shifted his focus on Meg.  
   “If you call an ex lover some sloppy closet kiss, then I guess so.” Jake slyly responded.  
   Meg exploded in laughter. The conversation was back on. Excluding Dwight of course. There was no way he was falling for some boy he hasn’t met properly. Jake was acting as if he was air. Even though, he sneaked some glances at Dwight every now and then. But it didn’t mean Jake liked him. Nope. No. It didn’t.  
   Soon the night ended, and Claudette had to go back to her dorm room. Meg tagged along with Claudette, giving Dwight and Jake her goodbyes. Dwight and Jake were the only ones left at the table. It was awfully quiet. Dwight wiped his glasses nervously at his shirt. He cleared his throat.  
   “Meg isn’t always like that.” Dwight finally said. “She can be pushy, but she’s harmless.”  
   Jake stood up from his seat. Without saying a word, he turned away and walked out the coffee shop not looking back. He didn’t wait to see how Dwight reacted to his rude exit. But Jake couldn’t help it. His heat was spreading everywhere. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire. His heart was about to pound out of his chest. Oh no. Jake had a crush on Dwight.  
   Weeks later, Jake was still invited to hang out with Claudette and Meg. Dwight started to show up less and less. Perhaps Jake’s rude exit that time scared him off. Jake will admit that it wasn’t his best idea, but he honestly couldn’t take it anymore. He wondered if Dwight would ever show up. And indeed he did.  
   It was Claudette’s birthday, so Dwight was required to go. Jake got there early, holding a small box. Some science book Claudette blabbed on about. It was author’s edition, signed and everything. He assumed Claudette would like it.  
The weather report said there was 70% chance of rain. So Jake made sure to take his umbrella with him, just in case he was caught up in the storm. Jake sat on the table, tapping it with his fingers. He didn’t look when the door bell ringed.  
   “Oh.” It was quiet and meek.  
   Jake looked behind him to see Dwight standing near the table awkwardly. It looked like to Dwight that he wasn’t expecting Jake to be there at all. Dwight looked scared and nervous. He sat at the far end of the table, away from Jake.  
Jake gulped nervously. Was he really scaring him away? Was Jake that bad at expressing himself? He felt like slamming his head on the table.  
   Once Claudette and Meg got there, the party started. Meg baked Claudette a cake. Claudette excitedly opened presents. It was a fun night. Claudette kept hugging Jake, as she squealed in excitement over her new book. Looks like Jake made the right choice. Meg was grumpy she didn’t get her girlfriend anything that cool.  
   After an hour of staying there, Claudette and Meg left to take the party to her dorm room. They announced to be having a romantic dinner there. So Jake and Dwight were very much not invited.  
Once again. Dwight and Jake were left alone again. Dwight didn’t take much time in getting up and leaving. He gave Jake a meek goodbye and scurried out the door. Jake looked up at the ceiling when he heard a rumble. Oh right. It was going to rain. And it came fast. Jake looked at a nearby window, to see the rain hitting the ground. It soon got to the point where he couldn’t see. Jake could wait to out until it was good enough to walk.  
   Jake looked over at another window, something catching his eye. Dwight was standing there, caught up in the storm. He was trying to use his hoodie for protection as he tried to hail a cab. Dwight jumped back just in time, before a car splashed water on him. The boy was obviously distressed.  
   Jake stared at the scene before him. He gripped the umbrella in his hands. He looked down at it. Right. He brought his umbrella. Jake looked back at Dwight, who was still failing to hail a cab. Jake gulped nervously, as he stood up.  
Dwight sighed heavily. No luck in hauling cabs. Why did the weather have to be so icky? Dwight could always go back inside and wait it out. But Jake was in there. Dwight assumed that Jake hated him. He would always stare at Dwight intensely. It honestly unnerved Dwight. So he thought it best to avoid Jake as much as he can. Dwight jumped a little when he felt someone taping his shoulder. He turned around to see Jake.  
   “Jake-“ Dwight started, his eyes going wide. What did he want? Before Dwight could finish his sentence, he felt something shoved at him. It was an umbrella.  
   Dwight stared at the umbrella in confusion. He looked up at Jake, who wasn’t facing him. He noticed how red Jake’s ears was. Dwight gulped nervously.  
   “Take it.” Jake said it harshly, shoving the umbrella at Dwight again.  
   Dwight stared at Jake, before taking the umbrella in his hands. He used it to shield himself from the rain, finally getting dry. Once Dwight took it, Jake marched down the street without saying a word. Dwight stared at Jake, before racing after him. He grabbed his shoulder as he caught up.  
   “Hey!” Dwight called out.  
   Jake turned back, looking down at Dwight.  
   Dwight gave him the biggest smile. “I don’t live too far from here. Why don’t we share this umbrella? We can go to my place so that way, you won’t get wet on your way home.” He offered. He held out the umbrella for Jake to take it. He was the taller of the two, so it would cover both of them.  
   Jake went silent before nervously taking it. As soon as he did, Dwight squeezed in next to him. Their shoulders brushed up against each other. Jake screamed inside.  
   Dwight looked up at Jake and smiled. God why did he look so good with wet hair. “My name is Dwight Fairfield. It’s nice to meet you”  
   “….Jake. Jake Park.” Jake mumbled.  
   Dwight’s smile stretched across his face. He was happy to know that Jake didn’t hate him. The two started their walk to Dwight’s apartment. Dwight nervously asked what kind of hobbies was Jake into. The two got into conversation on animals, and on what video games they were into. The two were so into their conversation, they didn’t notice it stoped raining. The sun came out to dry out the rain. Above a rainbow showered over them. Truly it was a special day.


End file.
